


A Diagram (of how drunk you are)

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, First Kiss, Fratboy Evan, Friends to Lovers, Sophie handles her alcohol well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: Evan takes Sophie to a bar to celebrate her 21st birthday, and what better way to do that than to drink?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that there aren't enough Sophie/Evan stuff. Like y'all haven't seen those interviews? To be honest, I ship a lot of impossible ships like they're possible (Jack/Bella) but like this one's most possible out of the rest, YET... I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I've talked enough.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, and was written for my and my friend's amusement. I don't own anyone in this story, they are their own people.

DIAGRAM

            “Twenty-one, we’re going drinking. We’re getting ‘pissed’ as you guys say.” Evan was driving around Los Angeles, Sophie in the passenger’s seat. “We’re going to get so fucking drunk. To celebrate your birthday, of course.”

            “I don’t see how that’s a good way to celebrate,” Sophie said. It was five in the afternoon, and Evan was driving her to his favorite bar in LA.

            “Sophie, darling, you’re turning twenty-one in _America_. We’re going to celebrate the American way.” He was grinning wickedly.

            “Well, I-…” She paused, then nodded. “Alright, alright. As long as you pay for the drinks, we’re going to do it. Also, this totally a competition.”

            “A competition?”

            “Who can handle their alcohol better at the end of the night.”

            Evan smirked and nodded. “I like the sound of that. You’re on, English.”

            Sophie giggled and looked out the window. She’s been going out with Evan – as friends – since they finished shooting X-Men. When she wasn’t shooting Game of Thrones, she’d go back to the States and spend time with him. They became very good friends, and being seen frequently together sparked some rumors. She kept denying it on social media. They were _friends_.

            And yeah, sure, she had a teeny-tiny crush on her friend.

            Said friend was taking her out drinking. God knows what she would say.

**Beers**

            “Okay, we’re going to start small and simple,” he said, placing two cans of Bud Light on the table. Sophie eyed the drink with a grimace. “Oh come on.”

            “Really? That’s how we’re going to start? At least some Mimosas would be nice.” Sophie was muttering. Evan rolled his eyes, resting his forehead against the table.

            “I did not bring you out here for brunch. We’re going to have some chicken wings, and drink beer,” he said, slamming his fist against the table. The waiter walked to their table and placed a plate of chicken wings.

            Sophie raised her eyebrows in amusement. “You’re oozing patriotism, it’s sort of suffocating,” she said, taking a sip from the beer. “Yeah, that tastes like slightly bitter water.”

            Evan shrugged. “Keep drinking. We’re not moving to other drinks until you finish this one,” he said, then proceeded to devour a wing.

            Sophie smiled and took a wing in her hand. “Are they spicy?”

            “Very.”

            “Oh god.”

**Tequila**

            “One shot, only one shot,” Sophie said, holding a wedge of lime in her hands. Evan was _too excited_ to down his shot. Sophie was jumping enthusiastically.

            They counted down, anticipation building up. When Evan finally yelled “go!” they both licked the salt off of their hand, downed the shot, and sucked on the lime wedge. Sophie grimaced and sucked her cheeks in. “Oh noooooo.”

            Evan laughed, throwing his head back. Sophie shook her head. “Oh god, why did I ever agree on this?” she said. Evan hugged her, still laughing.

            “There, there, child,” he whispered. “The worst part is over.”

            Sophie buried her head against his neck. “Can I please choose the next drink?” she said, faking a sob. “You’re too crazy.”

            Evan looked at her, offended. “I’m trying to give you a proper party. What, you’re backing out on your challenge?” His eyes had a mischievous glint. Sophie groaned.

**Wine**

            Sophie sipped on the red wine, swishing it in her mouth. Evan was just staring at the glass, disappointed.

            “A hint of wood, a hint of smoke,” she said, closing her eyes.

            “A hint of bullshit,” Evan muttered.

            “Yeah, that too,” Sophie said, giggling. Evan downed the glass of wine and turned his glass, placing it carefully on the table. “That was just very odd, don’t do that again.”

            Evan whined, “This is so boring! Can we at least move to the next drink? You _don’t_ have to finish this one.”

            Sophie pouted and stood. “Fine, you can order the next round. I’ll go find a song.”

            Evan clapped excitedly and ran the bar. Sophie walked to the jukebox and went through the songs. It was getting just a bit hazy for her, but she’s not yet quite drunk. She put in a coin and pressed in the number of the song. She walked back to the table and slumped down.

            Evan returned minutes later, holding four shot glasses. He was too excited, it was slightly terrifying. He placed the glasses on the table, and Sophie looked at the contents. She grabbed on them and shook it. The content wasn’t liquid.

**Jell-O Shots**

            “Jell-O shots?” she asked, frowning.

            “Jell-O shots. Fun, but like, extra fun.” He tapped on the table. “Come on, you go first.”

            Sophie took a deep breath and swallowed one. She started shaking her head and slamming her palm against the table. Evan was just grinning. “Fuck this. Just one shot.”

            “Oh, I forgot to mention… this probably has too much alcohol. Like, really high level.” Even was now sniggering. Sophie glared at him.

            “Take them. Swallow them all, now,” she said pointing the glasses. Evan kept giggling as he grabbed one, and then he swallowed them one after the other. Sophie gaped at him, and then covered her mouth. “Shit, shit, shit, Evan. Evan you’re going to die, aren’t you?”

            “Fuck no!” he yelled, raising his fist. The song that was playing ending, and then Sophie’s song started. Evan stared at her. “Yes!”

            The Beach Boys started singing, and Evan grabbed her hand and they both stood up. He sang along to the song, holding her close. Sophie laughed as he spun her around, holding her close to his chest.

            “ _God only knows what I’d be without you,_ ” he sang softly, wrapping his arms around her. Sophie smiled and leaned against him. They swayed to the song, and it was getting a bit more difficult to stay focused, so they just kept giggling.

            “Fuck,” Evan whispered. “I can’t drive.”

            “Neither can I,” she replied. They both went into a laughing fit.

            He let go of her, and Sophie felt slightly disappointed. “I’ll go pay and order us an Uber, okay?” he said, and then laughed again. “They’ll tow my car.”

            Sophie giggled and nodded. “We could tell someone to get it.”

            Evan shrugged. “Nah,” he simply said, and then stumbled towards the bar.

**Water**

            They drank their bottles of water in the car, a tip from the bartender. At first they didn’t tell the driver where to go, just told him to drive. He drove for a while, but then told them he had work to do.

            “We could go back to my hotel room and raid the mini-bar,” she whispered to Evan, who just nodded, swallowing more of his water. She gave her address to the driver and then leaned against Evan. “God, I’m so drunk.”

            Evan chuckled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “I am too, but are you ‘pass out’ drunk or are you _aware_ that you’re drunk?” he asked.

            Sophie pouted. “I’m going to lose if I’m aware that I’m drunk,” she muttered and Evan nodded. “You’re insane, Evan Peters.”

            “Probably,” he said.

            “Let’s raid the mini-bar,” she replied, taking a sip from her water.

            “Fuck. Yes.”

**Mini-Bar Contents**

            They managed to finish a mini-bottle of Vodka, and two small Bailey’s before deciding that was enough. It was 11 pm. They got the snacks from the mini bar and leaned against the bed. Evan ate Skittles. He focused on each piece before popping it in his mouth. Sophie took the small bag of peanut M&Ms, and they watched Days of Future Past on the hotel T.V.

            “This feels…” Evan paused, taking a deep breath. “This feels weird. Why are we watching this movie?”

            Sophie shrugged. “I wouldn’t call this watching. I can’t focus,” she slurred.

            “Who wins though, since we stopped drinking?” Evan said.

            Sophie stood up, leaning on Evan for support. “Ops, sorry.” She walked carefully to the desk, and picked up a few papers and a pen from the stationary provided. She went back and sat next to him. “Draw a diagram of how drunk you think you are,” she said, and then giggled.

            “Why do you have to make it so hard?” he whined. “Why can’t we just flip a coin or see who could catch an M&M with their mouth?”

            “Nope. I’m the birthday girl, I get to say how we do this,” she insisted, smirking.

            Evan grumbled and took the papers. He carefully started drawing a diagram. Sophie looked away and waited for him to finish. When he did, he gave her the rest of the papers. She drew a diagram and they both faced each other, holding up the papers.

            “You’re lines are everywhere,” she said, covering her mouth to stifle her laugh.

            “I’m drunk,” he explained. “You just put ‘urge to kiss Evan’ and ‘drunkiness’”

            “I did?” she said, looking at her Venn diagram. She didn’t even blush.

            “Well, are you really that drunk?” Evan asked, pointing at the paper. He was smirking, which infuriated Sophie.

            Sophie crumbled the paper and threw it away. She placed her hands on his cheeks, fingers in his curly hair. Evan still looked smug, and she was determined to wipe the smugness away from his face. She leaned in, lips inches away from his. She paused when he placed his hands on her shoulder. _Oh god, did he sober up? Am I sober enough right now?_

            Evan shook his head. “The Jell-O shots. Fuck.” He quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom, leaving her frozen. A few seconds later, she heard him heaving in the bathroom, and the first thought that crossed her mind was that _she won_. She then snapped back to reality, standing up and running to the bathroom.

            “Should I call the ambulance?” Sophie said nervously. Evan waved his head and then sobbed.

            “No, no, I’ll be fine… Just get me…” Sophie saw him slowly try to rise, and then he fell and passed out.

*

            Even woke up with a splitting headache and an urge to vomit. He wasn’t in his room, or any place familiar. He tried to remember what he could from last night, and all he could recall was Sophie.

            He had a feeding tube connected to him, he looked around the room and found Sophie asleep on the chair. He tried to piece everything together. _Challenge._ “Oh sweet Jesus,” he groaned, covering his face.

            Sophie stirred and opened her eyes. She rubbed them and looked at Evan. “Oh thank god, you’re okay,” she said, and then sighed in relief.

            “Nothing about me right now is okay,” he replied. “Did I ruin your birthday?”

            Sophie smiled and brought her chair closer to his bed. “Not really, I had fun. I mean, I don’t feel great now, but I had fun.” She reached out and held his hand. “Thank you Evan. I’m sorry.”

            “For agreeing to my crazy shenanigans?” he asked, smiling. He laced their fingers together, and then squeezed her hand.

            Sophie smiled gratefully, but it soon fell. “Uh… what do you remember?” she asked as casually as she could.

            Evan shrugged, sticking out his bottom lip. “Definitely those Jell-O shots, the cab ride home. Fuck, now I have to get my car. After the cab ride, all I remember is you.”

            “So… nothing specific?”

            “Oh shit, did we make out?” he said. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and his heart slowly drop to his stomach. _But of course he fucked it up._

            Sophie laughed, shaking her head. A wave of relief washed over him as he exhaled. “No, we didn’t,” she said.

            “Well, that’s a relief,” he said, and Sophie looked at him strangely.

            “Why?” she asked, sounding a bit hurt. _Oh, no_.

            “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to kiss you. Who wouldn’t want to kiss you? Psht.” He then stopped, trying to collect his thoughts through this terrible headache. “What I meant was… if we made out… I… would… Shit, I don’t know.”

            “You think it would ruin our friendship.”

            “Something along those lines.”

            “Okay,” she said, still holding his hand. “If we were to ruin this friendship, does that mean we’ll be dating?”

            Evan narrowed his eyes. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

            “Would it really be that awful if we dated?” she said, looking him in the eyes.

            Evan shrugged. “Not really. There’s no reason for us not to date.”

            “Right,” Sophie said, nodding.

            And then there was silence.

            “I’m going to throw up if you don’t tell me whether we’re going out or not.”

            “Oh, oh!” Sophie laughed. “Yes, we’re going out, as of today.”

            Evan smiled and tapped the bed. “Then get over here.”

            Sophie smiled and got on the bed, lying down next to him. He kissed her forehead and then leaned his cheek against her head.

            “Soph?”

            “Yes?”

            “How come you’re not just a little bit hungover? Isn’t this your first time drinking?” Sophie giggled and buried her face against his chest. “What? What’s so funny?”

            “Darling, the legal drinking age in the UK is eighteen.”

            Evan fell silent. He closed his eyes and let out a groan. He let the embarrassment slowly sink in.

            “Oh come on, I didn’t want to kill your enthusiasm. You were so excited,” Sophie said, hands cradling his face. “Don’t feel bad.”

            “It’s just… I feel like such a joke,” he said, and then groaned again, covering her face.

            “Would a kiss make you feel better?” She pulled her hands away from his face.

            “Oh, yes. That would be an excellent remedy.”

            “You’re an idiot,” she whispered, and then brought his lips to hers. She gave a slow chaste kiss, just a simple press of their lips. Even smiled and held her closer. She broke the kiss and stroked his cheeks.

            “Much better, even helped with the nausea,” he said. “But I’m still not quite fine, can we try again and see if the headache goes away?”

            Without any hesitation, she kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr pls: http://gamquicks.tumblr.com/


End file.
